


Outraged Cardassian Modesty

by Zappy



Series: Mila Verse [18]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zappy/pseuds/Zappy
Summary: “I knew going into this job that it was not going to be remotely proper-no offense, sir. And I recognize that the doctor is human and prone to breaking decorum, but this is outrageous! I must ask, sir- speak to him!”





	Outraged Cardassian Modesty

Dirlan had been working for them for four months before she stumbled into Garak’s office and almost resigned. Elim knew she didn’t mean it, she needed this job and was already attached to their oldest daughter, to say nothing of the connection she had previously retained with their two newest additions to the family.

 

Garak looked back on the day he’d come home from work last month to discover that their number of children had doubled from when he’d left with a mixture of fondness and long-suffering. Evazen had at least been an official adoption, part political play and part honest desire to help the girl. What better way to show the Cardassian people that the taking in of orphans had become necessity than having the large power figures set the pace? On the surface he may only be the minister of foreign relations, but even now he’d started to develop a reputation for being  _ more _ .

 

Sosia and Talam were taken literally off the streets, something that saddened his heart even if he knew there were worse fates. The two were slowly settling in, though Garak knew they had a long ways to go in gaining the eight year olds’ trust. Julian wanted to adopt them the next day, but Elim had managed to convince his husband that they should wait until the kids requested it themselves.

 

Speaking of his husband, he seemed to be the cause of their housekeeper’s distress. “I knew going into this job that it was not going to be  _ remotely _ proper-no offense, sir. And I recognize that the doctor is human and prone to breaking decorum, but this is outrageous! I must ask, sir- speak to him!” The nineteen year old girl begged, looking frazzled and her second-tongue shouting  _ inferior-discomfort-pleading _ .

 

For all that, Garak didn’t know what it was Julian had done to discombobulate her so. Heaving a sigh, he put away his work and left the room he’d turned into an office to search for his apparently errant husband. He heard the man puttering about in one of the side rooms nearest to the kitchens, Julian had a tendency to stick to the rooms closest to food. The moment he stepped through the door, he knew  _ exactly _ what had caused their young housekeeper to interrupt his work.

 

His dear Julian was shirtless.

 

It was still early yet, the sun had not descended beyond the horizon so the man must have just returned from his sunlight shift. Garak was close to getting Julian to stop signing up for the infernal shift and changing into a sensible nocturnal schedule, and already he knew this incident could potentially work in his favor in that regard.

 

“My dear, what are you doing?” He asked as he watched Julian brush his hands across the shelf containing some of their reading material. Julian turned with a look of surprise but kept his hand on the shelf.

 

“Oh, you’re awake. And not working. What’s up?” Garak sighed lightly, what an ambiguous question of no importance. How very human. Against all reason, it made Garak smile. 

 

“I  _ was _ working, until Dirlan tumbled into my office ranting in distress.” He replied as he stepped closer. Now he had Julian’s full attention.

 

“Are the kids alright? Is there an emergency?” Oh dear, now Julian had gotten serious and worried, that wouldn’t do.

 

“Don’t get concerned, the children are fine. No, the most  _ pressing _ matter, my dear, is you.” Garak smirked as Julian relaxed but looked even more confused. The setting sunlight streamed through the window and turned the man even more golden warm than he was naturally. It almost was enough to take his breath away.

 

“Me? What have I done?” His dear doctor was outright adorable when he was puzzled.

 

“Please look down at your chest and ask again, hm?” Garak replied, his smirk widening as he gave his husband a look from head to toe. It seemed the only clothing he was wearing were those putrid purple and royal blue pants of his.

 

Julian looked down and back up still confused. “You mean my lack of shirt?”

 

“Yes, your complete lack of decorum.  _ Really _ , Julian, you’re half naked.”

 

The human rolled his eyes and huffed, putting his hands on his narrow hips. “Elim, are you telling me I can’t walk around  _ my own home _ dressed however I like? It’s  _ sweltering _ out, as it is I’m still sweating.”

 

Garak hummed and couldn’t help opening his mouth just enough to let the air reach his s’occ. The sense of  _ love-radiance-belonging _ washed over him in a blissful wave that outmatched even the two years he’d been using the implant nonstop. Garak closed the distance between them, his hands hovering just above the exposed skin of Julian’s sides but not touching just yet. “I said nothing of the sort, my dear. Just that while you are indeed at home, you are not alone in it. Please have some consideration for the rest of us?”

 

Julian’s smile bloomed in mischievousness as he looked through half closed lids. “Oh, are you honestly  _ complaining _ ? I thought you’d be happy that I wasn’t inflicting your eyes with my  _ wretched fashion taste _ .”

 

“I am, my dear, I _ am _ .” Garak tilted his head closer, just a breath away from Julian’s before he continued in a hushed tone, “But I’m afraid you can’t go parading around like this  _ everywhere _ in the house…”

 

“And where, exactly,  _ can _ I go ‘parading around’?” Julian purred back, wrapping his arms around Garak’s shoulders and bringing them that much closer. The sheer heat radiating off the human’s body wasn’t as soothing as it had been on the cold station of DS9, now in the humidity of his home planet it was more...invigorating.

 

With a step back, Garak managed to start to get them moving towards the door as Julian refused to release his grip at all. “Perhaps less communal areas? Say, your private study, the room you converted into a lab...or our room?”

 

Julian gave a feigned considering sigh, “Well I  _ was _ trying to find a book to read...maybe I should go to the study.”

 

Those words caused Garak to finally close the infinitesimal gap between his hands and that delectable skin. The look his pinned to his beloved was already blazing, “I hope you’re not being serious, my dear.”

 

His husband leaned in with a smug smile until their noses touched. “Are you offering a better way to pass the time, Elim? I thought you had work to do.”

 

A soft growl escaped him as he captured Julian’s lips in a kiss, “Work? What work? I’m sure it’s nothing that can’t be put off,” He managed to reply between the kisses he showered onto him. Julian’s only reply was a deep laugh in his chest that vibrated under Garak’s hands.


End file.
